vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus Wolfe
META: Note that little data is public about Mr. Wolfe. Nothing about his personal appearance, habits, or personal life outside of that fact he is the world's leading expert on tattoo will be public knowledge.. *'Created By:' Garry Stahl *'Full name:' Marcus Wolfe *'Appearence:' Vista City Game *'Birthplace:' New York *'Age:' Late 70s, but in vibrant excellent health. *'Sex:' male *'Height:' 6' 4" *'Weight:' 190 lbs *'Build:' Slender, somewhat gawky. Mr Wolfe is much stronger than his looks would indicate. He is possessed of an iron constitution that seldom fails him. *'Description:' Wolfe is a sallow skinned, dark haired man with a hawk nose. He is not a man many would call handsome. However he is possessed of great personal charisma when he chooses to exercise it. *'Skin coloring:' Caucasian (pasty) *'Eyes:' Wolfe's dark brown eyes are his most expressive feature. Indeed they do not look to belong to the same man that possess his sharp face. *'Hair:' (color, style, length): Neck length flowing black *'Routine Activities:' Wolfe has an unvarying routine. He rises are 5 AM, spends an hour at exercise, then eats breakfast. He goes into his office at 8 am and begins to read his daily mail. As usual it will be full of correspondences from police and other officials seeking information about tattoos. By 10 he will be done with the mail and will spend an hour on light research. 11 am is lunch. At 12 he is back to work on identifying tattoos. At 2 pm he retires for research and a light tea he takes while studying. He works thus until the hour of 5:30 pm when he will dine. Evenings after dinner are taken up with, for him, light reading, listing to music and occasionally the company of trusted companions. At 9 pm he will rise, cleanse himself and retire by 10 pm. He follows this routine day in and day out, with no allowance for the day of the week or holidays. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Mr. Wolfe is an international expert on Tattoos. He has a seeming omniscience knowledge of tattoos and who made them. Any query sent to him will be answered within 36 hours. For any tattoo artist in the US chance of identification is 90%. That jumps to 95% for anywhere in the world with a US Navy base. 75% for Western Europe, 50% for Eastern Europe of the old Soviet block. 70% for the Americas outside the US, 80% for Asia other than China, 60% for China. 50% for Africa outside the middle east. 70% for the middle east. 100% for any place in the world where the GM really wants them to know. *'Financial Status:' Mr. Wolfe is well off, but not extremely rich. He lives off the revenue from his work identifying tattoos. *'Group Affiliations:' None known. Wolfe is not a Bureau 13 intimate. It is assumed he has little personal awareness of the paranormal. *'Personality:' Irritable, a family trait it seems. *'Ambitions and Goals:' To know tattoos better than any man alive or dead. *'Psychological Quirks and Problems:' Wolfe is an agoraphobic. He cannot stand to leave his extensive penthouse apartment in New York. He is slightly less difficult about people, but he doesn't like to have visitors he does not know. Getting to know him can take years. He prefers to work via the post and of late e-mail. His financial adviser, his housekeeping staff, and his research assistants are the only people that see him with any frequency. Wolfe has a small circle of friends. Most are people like himself, eccentric geniuses who shun the light of public scrutiny. They gather once a week at Wolfe's apartment for dinner and conversation. One must be highly agile of mind even to keep up with their light banter. Most are older men like Wolfe himself, however there is one younger man, a Tomas Nero Holmes, currently in his mid 20s that is making a name for himself in forensic investigations of an interesting nature. *'Physical Problems:' None *'Enemies (And Why):' Those whom his evidence has placed behind bars. *'Special Abilities:' A mind sharp enough to cut one's self on. *'Weaknesses:' See above. Geniuses are often crippled in other ways. When one has great gifts, other things are withdrawn. *'History and Experiences Which have Affected Character Greatly:' Marcus Wolfe is the illegitimate child of the late Nero Wolfe. Considering the era in which is was born he and his Mother, (who never publicly named the Father) had great difficulty. Mark's sensitive nature was highly affected and over time he developed the agoraphobia and monomania that mark his personality today. He looks remarkably good for a man his age. In late 1949 Mark was visited by a hawk nosed old man. A box of papers was left, and the two spent many hours together. The old man, his paternal Grandfather, left never to return. This man died in 1957 on the Sussex Coast. On the death of his Father Mark's difficult early life was over. The entire Wolfe fortune went to him, as well as recognition of his paternity. He vanished from the world, and has pursued his interests since. *'The Facts of the Matter:' Marcus Wolfe is the son of Nero Wolfe, he is the grandson of Sherlock Holmes. Holmes passed the formula for his royal jelly serum, an anti aging serum, and other family papers to Marcus. Marcus has a son and a daughter himself, by the self same loyal maid. Both children were largely raised in boarding schools, and by this time have been informed of some of their heritage. How much more they learn will depend on how they comport themselves in life. The family is unconventional at best, and a hard one to be raised in, but it produces no wilting lilies. Marcus has far more money than he admits to. The Wolfe and Holmes fortunes were modest as such things go, but wise investment has paid off. Once the children prove they know the meaning of hard work they will never have to work again. *'Bureau File:' Marcus Wolfe is an invaluable resource to law enforcement. He is subtlety protested by the FBI, without his awareness or consent. If he was aware of the mission he would condemn it and order the FBI away, to his own peril. It is therefor imperative that Wolfe never know he has bodyguards. With recent revelations the Bureau has been looking into sensor and magical surveillance of Wolfe's surroundings. Wolfe has recently had strangers in his apartments. It is believed he is researching anti sensor devices and magical protections against surveillance. Not a problem, we are not worried about the inside. Category:Characters Category:Crime Category:Secrets Category:Meta